Chaos Scare
by bluerain1984
Summary: New 'Chaos Series' mini fic! Thought we were done, huh? Guess again!
1. It Came From The Well

Disclaimer: We don't own Inu-yasha, Yu-Gi-Oh, Earnest Scared Stupid, or Scream. This story really isn't for anyone who's squeamish, but we will try tone it down. Enjoy. (evil laugh) MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Chaos Scare  
  
Part One:  
  
It Came From The Well  
  
"You got the movies?" Ayumi asked Kagome as they walked out of the video store together on Friday afternoon.   
  
"Sure do," Kagome said, giggling, "Although my mom would freak over some of these! But then again, I've seen more blood in the Feudal Era than what they have ion some of these movies.  
  
"It's a shame that Eri and Yuka can't come over this weekend," Ayumi said.   
  
"What would they say about all of this?" Kagome asked. "Besides, you know how they can't keep their mouth's shut. They'd tell the whole world, and before we know it, Inu-yasha's lying open on an autopsy table on a TV special, and Yugi's puzzle would be lost forever!"  
  
"I know." Ayumi said. "But still, with all those guys over, it's gonna be so much fun!"  
  
"Don't count on it," Kagome said. "Inu-yasha's about as romantic as a blood bath."   
  
"Then maybe these movies will put him in the mood," Ayumi said. The girls erupted with laughter as they turned the corner, and ascended the stairs to Kagome's house.   
  
As they threw their backpacks, sleeping bags, and bag of movies on the couch, Kagome looked around for her mom and grandpa. Then, she found the note on the kitchen table.   
  
------------------- Kagome,   
  
We had to leave for the convention early. We've already dropped Souta off at his friend's house, and the numbers to call us or Nagumis' home is on the fridge. We love, and we'll miss you, sweety. And remember, stay safe, and grandpa says no boys allowed in the house while we're gone. I'll call later to check on you.   
  
Lots Of Love,   
  
Mom and Grandpa------------  
  
"Well, that kills our weekend," Kagome said. She was prepared to call everyone, and just invitte Tea and Serenity, when Ayumi grabbed the phone from her hands.   
  
"Are you insane?!" Ayumi screamed. "How often do we get this kind of freedom? We're having the guys over. Besides, you can't call Inu-yasha. They don't phones in that time."  
  
"Oh yeah," Kagome remembered. "And he's coming tonight."  
  
"Who's coming tonight?" said a growly voice behind them. The girls screamed, jumped, and turned around. There in the kitchen doorway was Inu-yasha, looking at them like they'd lost their minds. "What's the matter with you two?" Inu-yasha asked them.   
  
"Don't scare us like that!" Kagome shouted. " What are you dong here anyway?"  
  
"Uh, hello, you invited me," Inu-yasha said, annoyed.   
  
"And we thought it was quite rude that you forgot to invite us," Miroku said as he and Songo came though the living room into the kitchen.   
  
"This is gonna be fun!" Shippo said, popping up out of Songo's bag.   
  
"You brought Shippo?" Kagome asked, her face getting red. Her weekend was ruined!  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Inu-yasha asked her.  
  
"Because… uh…. These movies might give him nightmares!"  
  
"I already have nightmares thanks to Inu-yasha," Shippo said. "Besides, it's just pictures on the TV box."  
  
Kagome sighed. At least there wouldn't be anymore uninvited guests.   
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"You brought Mokuba," Kagome said flatly when the rest of the gang arrived.   
  
"I couldn't leave him alone," Kaiba said. "Remember what happened the last time?"  
  
"Oh yeah," Kagome said, "The whole city remembers that."  
  
"Oh boy! Scary movies!" Mokuba said, running into the living room and jumping onto the couch, landing next to Shippo, who smiled to have his best friend there with him. Tristan, with the same enthusiasm as Mokuba, ran into the room, and popped a tape in the VCR.  
  
"Alright guys, we're about to watch one of my favorite Slasher movies!" he Tristan said, as everyone gathered into the living room for a night of horror.  
  
"Clarify something for me," Myoga said, sitting on Inu-yasha's shoulder, "What is a 'Slasher Movie'?"  
  
"I don't know," Inu-yasha said, "I've never seen one."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
It had followed them down the old Bone Eater's Well. A slimy, retched creature from the depths of the abyss. A monster of ancient myth and legend. As it's head emerged from the well, it sniffed the air. It's stomach growled. It smelled sweet human flesh. Very young, very tender, very close.   
  
"Yessssssss…" it hissed into the breeze.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
"AAAHHHHHHH!!!" Shippo screamed as he covered his eyes. It was horrible! It was gross! It was-!  
  
"Shippo, this isn't even the scary part," Kagome said as she leaned on Inu-yasha's flea free shoulder.   
  
"But look what their doing to each other! He's trying to swallow her! And what's that?!?!"  
  
"Probably the killer sneaking up behind them," Tristan said casually.  
  
"Isn't this a bit graphic?" Bakura said from the easy-chair, with Songo in his lap.  
  
"No," Mokuba answered, "I've seen worse on pay-per-view."  
  
"So that's where all your allowance is going." Kaiba said.  
  
"See, Shippo," Kagome said, pulling his hands from his eyes. "It's over now. They'er running down the hallway, screaming."  
  
"I don't see what you got so worked up about," Inu-yasha said. "Kikyo and I used to do way more than that."   
  
"WHAT!?!" Kagome exclaimed.   
  
"Wait, I didn't mean -!" Inu-yasha tried to take it back, but he was too late Kagome started hitting him and shouting about him being a no good, dirty dog.  
  
Duke yawned. "I'm getting tired of these stupid movies already. Where's the bathroom?"  
  
"Up stairs, to the right." Kagome said.  
  
Duke got up, and headed for the stairs, "I'll be right back. Save me some popcorn, chow hounds."  
  
As he washed his hands in the bathroom, he heard a tapping noise outside the window. He quickly turned, expecting to see a zombie, or a vengeful spirit, or a masked maniac outside, but saw only a tree limb.   
  
"Stupid movies," Duke said as he dried his wet hands. Then, as he reached for the doornob, all went black.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
"Who turned out the lights?" Joey yelled.   
  
"Who's got a flashlight?" Kagome asked.   
  
"Who had their hand on my butt?" Songo demanded.   
  
"Sorry," several guys said at once.   
  
"I'm scared," Tea cried. "Hold me, Yugi"  
  
"That's not me," Yugi told her.   
  
"Then… who is it?" Tea asked. But then, they heard a blood curdling scream from upstairs! And then the lights came on. Kagome had found the fuse box. With the lights on, everyone saw Joey shaking as he held on to Mai's waist, while Tea realized she was hugging Miroku, who sat with an enormous grin on his blushing face. Tea screamed, slapped him, and grabbed Yugi's hand. Kaiba's demanor had not changed, though Serenity was squeezing his arm quite tightly.  
  
"Where are Tristan and Ayumi?" Kagome asked. The group turned to a corner, and behind a potted plant, Tristan and Ayumi were making out.   
  
"Alright, knock it off love birds," Mai said, as she pried Joey's arms off her waist.   
  
"Oops," Ayumi said as she fixed her hair. "That's not the fuse box."  
  
"No, sure isn't," Tristan said, straightening his shirt.   
  
"You guys are worse than a couple of bunnies." Kagome scolded then.  
  
"And not as cute, either," Shippo added.   
  
"Guys," Bakura, "What happened to Duke?"  
  
"You don't think that scream was him, do you?" Mokuba asked them. The giuys got up, and ran to the bathroom. Joey knocked on the door.  
  
"Duke? Did ya fall in or something?" Joey called. As he reached for the nob, the door creaked open slowly. The boys peered into the bathroom. The window was open, the breeze flapping a scarp of denim snagged on a nail. It was covered with blood.   
  
Then, the girls came up, and Kagome asked, "So what going o-?" She stared at the piece of fabric in Joey's hand, and gulped. "Is that… blood?"  
  
"It ain't tomato juice," Joey told her as Inu-yasha passed between them to the window. He sniffed around the frame, and at the air. Then went back to them, and sniffed the fabric.   
  
"A demon's been in here. This is definitely Duke's blood. And I can still smell it outside."  
  
The girls' faces went white. Then, they all screamed.   
  
"I'm calling my mom!" Kagome yelled as she raced down the stairs to the phone. As she punched the keys, she realized… "The phone's dead." Kagome whispered.   
  
"Something's wrong," Kaiba said, "My cell phone won't pick up in here."   
  
"I can't open the front door!" Ayumi shouted. "It's locked from the outside!"  
  
"What?" Joey yelled. He ran for the door, and banged his fists as he cried, "Let us out! Let us out of here!"  
  
"It's no use, Joey." Tristan said, remaining calm. "I'm afraid we're in trouble."  
  
"What do you mean?" Joey asked. The group huddled around Tristan.  
  
"Guys, I'm afraid we've found ourselves in a scary movie." There was a long pause. Kaiba and Inu-yasha stared at Trsitan with annoyed and skeptical looks in their eyes.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inu-yasha asked. "This is reality."  
  
"Those movies have turned your mind into mush," Kaiba scoffed.  
  
"Come on," Tristan said, "Think about it. Everything that's going on so far falls into the rules."  
  
"What rules?" Songo asked, putting her hands on her hips.   
  
"The rules of a horror movie," Tristan explained. "Think. A group of teens and pre-teens, alone, without adult supervision, watching scary movies on TV. One of the group members leaves, saying 'I'll be right back', then, the lights go out, there's a blood curdling scream, the phones go out, and the house is locked from the outside."  
  
"But… but why?" Shippo asked, clinging to Kagome's leg.  
  
"Beats me," Tristan said. "For whatever reason it's happened. All we can do now is urvive it. But I'm afraid most of us aren't gonna get out alive."  
  
"WHAT?!?!!?!" Everyone shouted.   
  
"Which ones?" Inu-yasha demanded. 


	2. The Rules

AN: For this chapter, we don't own Scooby-Doo or anything else we're making fun of.   
  
Part Two:  
  
The Rules  
  
"Well," Tristan answered Inu-yasha, "There are a certain rules that govern the process of a scary movie. One, never leave the group. If you do, you're not coming back. Number two, if you do leave, don't say 'I'll be right back', because you won't."  
  
"Wait a minute!" Mai said, "Just who's gonna make it, and who isn't?"  
  
"Well, the little kids are safe," Tristan said. Both Mokuba and Shippo sighed with relief. "As for the rest of us, it's anyone who hasn't had sex, drunk alcohol, or smoked. If you've ever done any two of the thee, you're as good as dead."  
  
There was another long silence after that. Finally, Joey broke the silence. "I'm dead."  
  
"Me too," Mai said. Tea and Yugi just looked down at the floor. Miroku's face was ashen as he got down on his knees and prayed.   
  
"How far do you have to go for it to count?" Kagome asked, looking at the floor. Inu-yasha, who had broken the rules on more than one occasion, looked at Kagome with a stricken face.  
  
"But You- ! We never-! You wouldn't-!"The Inu-yasha looked at Joey, and snarled as the blond punk laughed nervously.   
  
"You! And her?! OOH!!" Mai seethed as she slapped Joey.   
  
"You couldn't wait, could you?" Ayumi said to Tristan with an accusing voice. "Now we're both dead because of your impatience."  
  
"Thank you!" Songo cried as she hugged Bakura, "Thank you for being such a kind, and understanding boyfriend! Now we're both safe!"  
  
"You're welcome, but please stop mentioning it in front of everyone."  
  
Serenity looked up at Kiaba, who was using his palm-pilot. "What are you doing?" She asked him, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm e-mailing my attorney's my last will and testament," Kaiba said rather calmly.   
  
"What?" Serenity asked, shocked. "But I never- And we never- but you have! Haven't you?" She was about to cry.   
  
"Oh, sis don't cry," Joey said, putting a hand on her shoulder. "At least you're gonna make it. You're safe."  
  
"Yeah, but you guys are all gonna die," Serenity cried, "And all that'll left will be me, Songo, Bakura, Mokuba, and Shippo!"   
  
"Excuse me," Myoga asked, "But what about fleas?"  
  
"I don't know." Tristan said, "It's never come up."  
  
"In that case," Myoga said, jumping from Inu-yasha's shoulder to Serenity's, "Best to stick with the least likely to get slaughtered."  
  
"I can't live without my brother or Setto!" Serenity cried. She grabbed Kaiba's hand, and said, "Come on! We're going upstairs right now! I'm going to die with you!"  
  
"Wait I-!" Kiaba started, but Joey came to the rescue, by jerking their hands apart, and pushing Kaiba away from Serenity.   
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Joey said. "Sis, you're stayin down here, while the rest of us become buffet."  
  
"Yeah, who knows Serenity," Kagome said, "Who's knows? We might survive. At least I might make it."  
  
"Oh, you're definitely going to get eaten," Inu-yasha said, sulking.   
  
"But it's my house!" Kagome shouted at the han-you. "That make's me the heroine! And the heroine never dies!"  
  
"She's right," Tristan pointed out, "The heroine never gets killed, no matter how many times she breaks the rules."   
  
Inu-yasha got a funny look in his eyes and said to Kagome, "In that case, you wanna go upstairs and break the rules right now?"  
  
"Not with you, I don't," Kagome said. "Not after what you said about Kikyo!"  
  
"You're holding something against me that happened 50 years ago?" Inu-yasha asked her.  
  
" No, I'm holding something against you that you said ten minutes ago! You're worse than Miroku!"  
  
"Uh, speaking of whom," Yugi pointed, "Where is Miroku?" They looked about, and saw his staff on the floor. Just then, the lights went out, and they heard another blood curdling scream! Then, as the lights came back on, Miroku was fondling Songo's buttocks.   
  
"Don't scare us like that!" She said, smacking him on the head.  
  
"It's too early for anyone else to disappear, anyway," Tristan said. "There's usually an order to these things."  
  
"How?" Bakura asked.   
  
"Well, it's usually the last two people who broke numbers three through five." Tristan said.  
  
"That's be us," Joey said, raising his and Mai's hands. "We broke two of those rules on the drive over here."   
  
"You're not supposed to kiss and tell!" Mai yelled as she kicked Joey in the shins.   
  
"AW! Dang it!" Joey cried, jumping up and down on one foot, "I gotta run with that leg!"  
  
"Here, I'll try this one," she said, kicking him ion the other leg. Joey crumpled to the ground, holding both legs and crying like a baby. "I can't believe I broke number three with you," Mai said, disgusted.   
  
"Don't worry," Tristan said. "You're in the clear. Duke was obviously the last one to break the rules. And he's about the least important member of the group."  
  
"Yeah, but which rules did he break?" Yugi asked. "He doesn't seem to have a steady girlfriend, and I've never known him to drink or smoke."  
  
"Check his jacket," Kaiba said, tossing it to Yugi. Yugi opened a pocket, and found a pack of cigarettes and a can of Sake.   
  
"Well, that's one mystery solved," Tristan said.   
  
"Well, Mr. Expert," Inu-yasha said, "Who's next?"  
  
"Let me think…" Tristan said, sitting down. " After the most rule breaker, it's usually the snobby rich kid."  
  
Kaiba rolled his eyes and asked, "Is that supposed to be funny?"   
  
"Not really, man. I'm kinda sorry for ya." Tristan said.  
  
"Couldn't have happened to a nicer fella," joey said, shaking Kaiba's hand. "I'm not gonna miss ya."  
  
"Get off me," Kiaba said, wrenching his hand away. "It's bad enough having your sister crawl all over me. I don't need you, too."  
  
"My sister's an angel!" Joey retorted. "You're lucky not to have had her!"  
  
"Wait a minute," Tea interjected, " DOn't people usually get out through the windows in these movies?"  
  
"That's right," Yugi said. "But we have to look for one's that'll open."  
  
"Wasn't the bathroom window open?" Miroku asked.   
  
"That's it!" Joey said, "We'll get out through the bathroom window!" All of them but Tristan leaped for the stairs, and made for the bathroom.   
  
The door was locked, and wouldn't open.  
  
As they trudged back to the living, Tristan lounged confidently on the sofa.  
  
"Hey, how come you're didn't come with us?" Yugi asked Tristan.  
  
"Because I knew it wouldn't work," Tristan answered.  
  
"Then how did you know that you wouldn't be killed while we were gone?" Kaiba asked.   
  
"Because the usually doesn't get killed off until the sequels. We've got a large group of people here, so we're looking at multiple sequels."  
  
"WHAT!?!!" They all shouted again.  
  
"Yup, I can see it now," Tristan said. "Years from now, when Mokuba's grown up and dating Serenity, and Kagome- being the heroine- is about to get married to that guy Hojo, this demon thing will come back and start killing all the survivors.Kagome will make it to the third movie, where there's a huge secret revealed as she makes the final standoff against the monster. Something ranging from an acient vendetta to the monster being Kagome's real father."  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome shouted getting pale.  
  
"This is ridiculous!" Inu-yasha yelled. He drew the Tetsusaiga, and said, "This is just your everyday, flesh eating demon! I've killed things like this thousands of times! Now, if you're all done being scared, I'm going to avenge Duke's death. If any of you have enough backbone to join me, then suck it up, and follow me." He turned on them, and started sniffing around the house.  
  
"Okay," Tristan said, as he and everyone else formed a line of two by two, and followed him up the stairs, "But you've just sealed your horror movie fate. The hero guy is always after the rich kid. And From the way things look now, I'd say Kaiba's number is up in three, two, one…" As if on cue, the lights went out. The girls screamed, and there was a muffled cry for help.  
  
When the lights went back on, Serenity jumped for joy, "Setto! You're still here! You're alive!"  
  
"Of course I am," he said annoyed.   
  
"Oh no!" Shippo cried, "Mokuba's gone!"  
  
"What?! Mokuba!!?" They all cried.   
  
"There are his shoes!" Shippo said, pointing to the empty sneakers on the floor. Setto Kaiba fell to his knees, and Tristan clamored about.  
  
"This isn't right!" Tristan said, panicking, "Mokuba was safe! Kaiba was supposed to go! This isn't right!"  
  
"The rules have been abandoned!" Myoga cried, "It's every flea for himself!" The flee jumped from Serenity's shoulder, and zipped off to hide.   
  
Meanwhile, Kaiba reached to take the small sneakers, but inu-yasha yelled, "Don't ouch them!" The han-you ran over, and sniffed the shoes, saying, "I need to get the scent while it's fresh." He got up, and started running down the stairs, and into the Shrine's Shop. The others followed quickly. Inu-yasha smelled around the shop, but he found nothing.  
  
"D#&% it!" Inu-yasha snarled, "The scent led me nowhere. There's nothing in here." The rest of the crew filed in behind him. Inu-yasha turned to Tristan, and barked, "If the hero's not killed, then who's next?"  
  
"I… Uh.. It's usually the shy quiet kid who no one ever suspects of breaking the rules!" Tristan spit out. That meant Bakura! They all turned around, and found their friend unconscious, thrown over the shoulders of a hideous, warty, horned troll!   
  
They all stared at it, and it stared at them. Before it grumbled, "What? What are you all looking at? Do I have something in my teeth?"   
  
"GET HIM!" Inu-yasha shouted, hefting his sword. They all charged, and the troll ran off with it's prey over it's shoulder. They chased him back through the kitchen, into the living room, up the stairs, and into the upstairs hallway.   
  
They followed the troll into one room, and the door closed behind them. Then, the door across the hall opened, and Joey, Kagome, and Yugi ran down and across the hall to the bathroom door. Miroku, chased by Mai and Kaiba ran across and up the hall to a closet. The troll came out of a bedroom, with Bakura on his shoulder, and Inu-yasha in hot pursuit. Then, Songo, Serenity, and Shippo were chasing the troll out of another bedroom, and into a third bedroom. Then, the troll ran out into the hallway, on the ceiling, followed by Shippo and Inu-yasha, also on the ceiling. Below them, Kagome, Serenity, Ayumi and Tristan ran from the bathroom, while Joey, Kaiba and Yugi came from one bed room, and and Miroku and Songo from another. Those on the ground looked up, and those on the ceiling looked down. Then, Bakura came to, and started screaming in the troll's ear. The troll quickly ran into a bedroom, followed by everyone.   
  
The door opened, and everyone- except Tristan and Ayumi, who were conspicuously absent- with Bakura in the lead- came running from the room, chased by the troll. The troll stopped, mid chase, and opened a closet door. There inside were Tristan and Ayumi, making out one again. The two lovers screamed, and closed the door quickly. The others ran back past then, scattering into the other rooms, with the troll going only into one. Then, two doors opened. Out of the bathroom stormed everyone, and out of the bedroom stormed the troll.   
  
As the teens ran for the stairs, Shippo tripped, and fell down, causing a chain reaction. Subsequently, everyone started tripping over everyone else, tumbling down the stairs in a big heap, with the troll landing on top. Suddenly, the lights went out yet again! 


	3. Dinner For One

Part Three:  
  
Dinner For One  
  
Kagome awoke, her head swimming. She thought that maybe she'd gone to sleep during all those horror movies, and that she'd dreamed about the troll and the disappearing people. Then, she loked about her. She was in her family's basement. She couldn't move. Her body was encased in a cocoon of snotty, green slime.  
  
"Okay," Kagome squeaked, "Maybe this isn't a dream".  
  
"You're dang straight it's not a dream!" shouted Duke from the ceiling.  
  
"Duke!" Kagome yelled. Then she saw who was slimed to the ceiling , "Mokuba! You're both alive!"  
  
"We thought you were dead," Came Tristan's voice. He was slimed across from Kagome, on the other side of the room. Beside, and a little sideways, was Yugi, with Tea wedged above them on a corner. Kagome looked around and saw that all her friends were slimed to the walls.   
  
"Is that why none of you came looking for me?" Duke asked. "You people are freaks!"  
  
"Don't blame us," mai said from her upside position on the third wall. "It was Tristan and his stupid 'we're in a horror movie' speech."  
  
"I gotta admit," Tristan said, "This isn't like any horror I've ever seen."  
  
"Wait," Serenity said, "Where're my brother and Shippo?"  
  
"What if that awful monster's eaten them already?" Mokuba said.   
  
"Your friends have eluded me," came the troll's deep, hideous, gurgling voice as he came down the stairs. "But do not worry. I will find them, and you will be reunited in my stomach, once the slime has eaten away at you, and turned you inot a digestable mush. That should take about two days. You won't feel any pain until tomorrow evening, when the slime begins to eat at your flesh."  
  
Kagome could already feel her clothes dissolving in the slime. She winced. Then, she felt it. She opened here eyes, and saw the Jewel Shard in the troll's head! If only Inu-yasha were free! She hoped that Joey and Shippo would save them. What was she thinking? It was Joey and Shippo! Of all people!  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Okay, Shippo," Joey said, opening a huge bear trap in the middle of the kitchen floor. Shippo sat in a bulls-eye, looking around, nervously.   
  
"Are you sure this is going to work?" Shippo asked.   
  
"It's fool proof," Joey grunted as he pushed the large pin into place. "With, a yummy little child, as bait, we'll catch the troll, and make him free everybody."  
  
"We had a deal," Shippo said, "If you go back on it, you can be your own bait."   
  
"I'm good for it, buddy," Joey said. He got a sack from the counter, and handed Shippo a lollipop that was twice as big as his head. Shippo began to happily lick the lollipop as Joey set up the signs around Shippo and the bulls-eye. They read, 'Free Meal', 'Tasty, Ain't He?', and 'Fresh Fox, Free Candy With Every Purchase'. Joey then hid behind the refrigerator, and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.  
  
He checked his watch. "When's that stupid troll gonna come get him?" Joey said to himself. Then, he heard heavy footsteps. HE peeked around the fridge, and saw the troll coming up from the cellar, and see Shippo, who was sleeping off the large lollipop!   
  
"Shippo!" Joey whispered, "He's coming!" But the little kitsune didn't hear him. The troll wlaked forward, and started drooling.  
  
"I haven't had fox in ages," it laughed, reaching it's hands out to grab Shippo! Suddenly, the little fox in the bulls-eye opened, eyes, sprang up, and popped into a thousand pieces of confetti. Blinded by the tiny bits of paper in it's eyes, the troll stumbled backward into the trap, which didn't catch. Instead, it catapulted him through an open kitchen window, and into the sacred tree.   
  
Joey got up from his hiding place, and ran to where the Shippo now stood, in front of the stairs to the cellar. They both ran down, and found their friends stuck to the walls in gooey green slime.   
  
"Geez, did he sneeze on you all?" Joey asked them.  
  
"It's not funny!" Tea whined.  
  
"Get us down, before this tuffs eats our clothes off!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Eats your clothes off…" Joey said. He looked at the girls. Their clothes were already quite threadbare and ragged. He laughed and his face went red. "Maybe I can wait a little while. No rush right?"  
  
"You stupid pervert!" shouted Mai. "You get me down from here, or so help me I'll-!"  
  
"Okay, okay," Joey said, "I was only joking." He got out the Millennium Key, and turned it into the Millennium Staff. With a few swings, the slime was cut, and everyone was free. Duke and Mokuba's shirts and knees were the worst off, since they'd been enslimed the longest, but other than that, everyone was fine. Just then, though , the troll came bounding down the stairs, roaring and snarling and hissing with rage.   
  
"I'll take care of him," Inu-yasha said, unsheathing the Tetsusaiga again.   
  
"There's a Jewel Shard in it's forehead," Kagome said. "Aim for that!"   
  
"Got it," Inu-yasha said. He lifted the sword, and brought the blade down on the troll's head, cutting it in two. The two halves fell to the ground, turning into two huge puddles of slime.   
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome and Ayumi brought the mugs of hot chocolate out from the kitchen. Everyone had now washed off the remnants of the slime. The guys were wearing their under shirts and boxers, while the girls wore really long t-shirts. What wasn't totally ruined was washing in the laundry room. The bag of horror movies sat on the table, discarded and unwanted. Now, they all just sat in the living room. They were tired, sore, and totally wiped out from cleaning up the house and scrubbing the basement.   
  
"I never want to watch those movies again," Tristan said. "The rules have failed me, and now I trust nothing!"  
  
"Get over it, drama queen," Ayumi said, shoving the hot mug into his hands.   
  
"I agree with Miss Ayumi," Myoga said from his perch on Yugi's head. "It was rather silly to base our means of survival on some rules based on poorly made scary movies."  
  
"Weren't you the one who ran off screaming when the rules went out the window?" Yugi asked the flea.  
  
"Please forgive me, oh young Pharaoh. I am but a humble coward." Myoga pleaded.  
  
"At least the weekend's not totally ruined." Kagome said, leaning on Inu-yasha's shoulder. "We've got two days before my folks comes back. We've got the house to ourselves."  
  
Inu-yasha put his arm around Kagome, and said, "That sounds pretty good."   
  
Suddenly, the front burst open. Kagome's grandpa rushed in. "Kagome! Are you o…kay…" the old man said. His face fell ashen as he looked about the room at all the guys and girls in almost nothing but their underwear. Kagome's mother just sighed as she came up behind her grandfather.  
  
"What… what are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked, pulling the hem of her shirt down over her knees.  
  
"We got worried when the phones went out," her mother answered. "So we rushed home."  
  
"We never expected to find you in the middle of an orgie!" Gramps screamed at them.  
  
"That's not it!" Kagome said, getting up. "it's not what you think!"  
  
"Think!? THINK?!? Of course it's not what I THINK! It's what I SEE! Get these boys out of here, now! Now! NOW!!!!!" the old man shouted, throwing umbrellas, knick-knacks, and other projectiles at the boys. The girls ran up to Kagome's room as the boys grabbed their sopping wet clothes from the laundry room on their way to the back door. Miroku and Inu-yasha made a beeline for the well as Kaiba made a call to his chauffer to pick him, and some associates, up immediately. The girls watched from kagome's window as Kaiba, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Bakura, Duke, and poor Mokuba ran down the stairs of the Shrine in their underwear, with the rain starting to poor in the middle of the night, and Kagome's grandfather screaming and shouting at them until they were out of sight.   
  
The End   
  
AN: Okay. I hope yall liked this one, cause it's the absolutely, positively, the very last one we're doing. SO please, review :-) 


End file.
